


Mischief and Mayhem

by TheMadHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Other, banshee reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Relationships: Derek Hale & Reader, Scott McCall & Reader, Stiles Stilinski & Reader, Stiles Stilinski & Scott McCall
Kudos: 1





	Mischief and Mayhem

***Y/N’S P.O.V.***

Derek and I had just gotten home from dinner and food shopping, most of the cupboards were empty and we cleared out the refrigerator a few months ago. This was our first time back in the loft since Derek decided that improving my self defence against people who may threaten me for being this close to Derek. After we put the groceries away we sat on the couch and talked about random this before once topic shocked me and we kept talking about it.

“Y/N you know how you’ve asked to go to an actual school rather than on our little adventures?”&#157; Derek asked looking at me but I just nodded, “Well the new school year starts tomorrow, and I have already enrolled you at Beacon Hills High School.”&#157;

I stared at him for a moment before replying “my brother goes there, I can’t use my real name because my last name isn’t that common you know.”

He smiled, “So? You’re not enrolled under that Y/N Stilinski anyway so you won’t be called by it. You’re Madilyne Hale or Maddie for short. And you won’t be lying about it because we always use that name and it’s difficult to pick up on your lying since you’ve been practically lying for 9 years”

“What if I’m in danger, I can’t just call you, I could be dead before you get there.”

“You’ll do what we trained for, someone will notice. Someone will hear and you’ll still contact me and I will call a contact at your school. If they ask who you are remember to call yourself Madilyne Hale and you’re my daughter”

“You’re too young to be my real father”

“But I adopted you as my own”&#157;

“Fine _dad_. Is there anyone I should stay away from?”

“Try and avoid Malia, But you can completely trust Scott, Lydia and Stiles”

“Okay, avoid your cousin but trust a werewolf, banshee and my brother who I don’t know what he looks like. I actually have no clue what any of them look like.”&#157;

“You’ll be okay, you’ve grown up with wolves and banshees and other supernatural creatures. And Stiles is still a boy who lost this sister. I think if you gain his trust and don’t tell him who you really are that you will discover how he is coping without his sister. You’ll also discover Lydia and Scott around school.”&#157;

I nod before saying “If I start school tomorrow, I should probably get a good nights rest.”&#157; I get up and slowly walk to my room. I look around my room seeing my new life, I don’t remember much about my life before age six, I remember my mother dying and my big brother but that’s all. I write letters to him most days when I have the chance. So, I sat at my desk after pulling out the book I write in. I ran my fingers over the cover of the blue book that I had decorated with stickers that kind of reminded me of him. I grabbed a black pen out of my pen holder and started writing.

After finishing writing I closed the book and slid it back into my bookshelf. The next morning I was woken by Derek lightly shaking me. “Come on wake up Madilyn you need to eat before going to school.”&#157;

I groaned moving his hand from my upper arm “I’m getting up dad, start cooking whatever you’re going to cook for breakfast”&#157;

“Okay M, get ready then come out to eat” Derek moves from beside my bed before leaving my room closing the door after him.

Once the door was closed I sat up in my bed stretching my body awake. I got out of bed walking to my bag collection hanging on the wall. I picked a black shoulder bag not huge but big enough to hold the things I want to take. I picked that bag not because it was black but because it had a white tree on it and to me that tree was me and my family and that even when it’s dark my family would always be the brightness in my life. I placed the bag on my desk chair before walking to my closet and picking an outfit. I ran my fingers along the clothes I own, I grabbed my red plaid skater dress that has a belt that ties into a bow on the side depending which you choose but I always put the bow on my left side. I also grabbed out my black leather biker jacket and leather combat boots. I place the boots at the end of my bed before seeing if the bag could hold my jacket if I got too hot at school. Luckily, the jacket did fit so I took it back put of the bag placing it on my bed where the dress was. I walked to my bookshelf pulling out the blue book placing it into the bag. I quickly change clothes, not because it was cold just because I thought the sooner I’m dressed the sooner I eat and meet people my age. I leave my shoes off and walk t my bed side table where I had my earrings and phone. I put my earrings in and grabbed my phone off charge before putting it in my bag. I then sat down at my vanity thinking about how I want to put my hair up and how to do my make-up. I loosely curled my hair than put it up into a messy low bun. I did my make-up minimal except for my plum coloured lipstick. Before leaving my room I grabbed a pair of plain socks before putting on the socks and boots. I grabbed my bag and sunglasses before leaving my room.

I walked down stairs into the main room of the loft placing my bag on the couch before walking to the kitchen table where Derek was putting the pancakes down. “Morning dad.”&#157; I giggle at the word dad.

Derek turns and looks at me smiling, “Gosh you could be taken as my daughter.”&#157;

I giggle again “I’m Madilyne Hale, your daughter.”&#157;

“That you are. Now eat before I take my beautiful daughter to school.”&#157;

I nodded my head and grabbed a knife and fork so I could eat my pancakes. After I finished eating I put my plate in the sink and walk back to the kitchen table to look at Derek while putting my sunglasses on my head. “When are we going to leave?”&#157; I asked.

“Once I finish eating and put shoes on, you won’t be late for school don’t worry.”&#157;

After he finished eating put his plate in the sink, he put his shoes on and grabbed his wallet and keys before walking to his car. I grabbed my bag from the couch and my keys from the key rack beside the door before closing and locking the loft door. “Wait the hell up dad”&#157; I giggle running to catch up with Derek.

Before I reached the car Derek put a box on the passenger seat of the car. I open the car door putting my bag on the floor of the passenger side and picking up the box. “You shouldn’t laugh after call me dad”&#157; He said before looking at me examining the box, “It’s a first day of school present”

“I’m sorry I’m use to calling you Derek not dad. I’m also still worried something will happen at school.”&#157; I sat down in the passenger seat with the box on my lap.

Derek sits in the driver’s seat, “If something happens you’re capable of dealing with it. Or are you scared you may see Stiles?”

“No I’m scared I’ll mess up at school and end up in trouble. What about people scared of the Hale name I am now carrying.”

“You’re just nervous for your first day. It’s normal Mads but you’ll be fine when we get there. Now open the present.”&#157;

I slowly opened it revealing a beautiful gold bracelet with a triquetra charm on it.Â I smile at Derek, I had shown him it while we were shopping yesterday, I knew that a triquetra meant a lot of different things like man, woman and child but to me it was my version of a triskele. I slid the bracelet onto my wrist. “Its beautiful dad thank you”&#157; I still giggle a little but it’s getting less each time.

Derek put the key in the ignition before driving me to school. On the way to school I practiced calling him dad without giggling. Before I realised we were outside Beacon Hills High School. “I can’t do this.”&#157; I say taking deep breaths.

“Mads you can and have to. Call me if you need to come home. Now go be a normal teenager.”&#157;

I look out the window before turning back to face him. I kissed his cheek before opening the car door grabbing my bag before getting out. “Okay dad, I love you”&#157; I smile at the fact that I was now use to using the word dad. It wasn’t abnormal for us to say that we loved it each because we did he raised him and I did love him because he was always looking out for me.

“I love you too Mads. Enjoy school”&#157;

I closed the car door and took a deep breath watching him drive away from me. I turn around to face the school noticing a sign with the school name on it. I slowly walk towards the doors of the school, I crash into someone (typical me not looking to see if I was going to run into anyone) Me and the person fell to the ground the person I crashed into was softened my fall. I suddenly heard a masculine voice “I never thought I would be introduced to someone this way.”&#157; I moved off him getting up a few seconds after him, He extended a hand for me to shake “Liam Dunbar and you are?”&#157;

I shook his hand “Madilyne Hale”&#157;

“Are you new?”&#157; He asked and I looked at his face.

I looked into his blue eyes before replying “My first day. You?”&#157;

“Same”&#157;

The bell rings and everyone starts heading to class, “I’ll see you around Madilyne”&#157; I nod before slowly walking to my first class.

After a few classes it was lunch time. I walked into the cafeteria looking for an empty table, once I had spotted one I sat down pulling out the blue book. I started writing another letter to my brother only to be interrupted by hearing Liam’s voice coming closer. I immediately close the book and turning my head to see Liam and I smiled at him. He was walking towards me smiling than he sat down beside me.

“Liam”

“Madilyne”&#157;

We laugh at each other, Liam moves his hand near my book but I moved the book away. He looks at me confused, “Nice book, must be important if no one can touch it. What do you right in it?”&#157;

I look around the cafeteria looking for anyone who seems like they are listening before whispering into Liam’s ear, “I write to my older brother. That’s all I can share.”&#157;

He nods smiling at me as I pull away, “I’m going to try out for the lacrosse team. You should watch me try out”&#157;

I smile back at him putting my book and pen back in my bag “I would love to; I will need to tell my dad that I’ll find another way home.”&#157;

“Okay, I’ll see you there.”&#157;

I nod getting up and ran out of the building. When I turn around the corner outside the building I sat against the wall. I had put my mobile phone in my bag. As I go to grab it out I ran my fingers over the cover of the book, finally reaching the bottom of my bag where my phone was I pull it out. I place my phone on my lap as I remove my jacket from my body and placing it in my bag. I unlocked my phone and messaged Derek.

I got up deciding to get to class earlier than other people. The rest of the day wasn’t very interesting and when the bell rang I was out of that classroom quickly heading towards the lacrosse field. I smiled seeing Liam running laps, gosh he did make laps look nice but so did most of the guys out there. I climbed up to the top of the bleachers and getting comfortable pulling my book out of my bed and a pen.

I slide the book and pen back into my bag as I finished the letter. I was getting thirsty and my legs were going numb so I decided to go for a walk. Once I was far enough from the field someone pushed me to the ground, at first I didn’t do anything I dealt with it I knew that fighting back would probably aggravate them more. I closed my eyes but I still felt the person sit on my chest running their fingers over my cheek and down my neck kind of like they were trying to be loving or get me to open my eyes but I didn’t open my eyes and I didn’t feel loved. The person continued moving his hands till my laid onto of my breasts, they gave them a little squeeze then moved. I thought the attack was over when I felt them move their body off my chest but than they pushed my legs apart with their own in between mine so I could close them, they placed their hands on my knees and trailed them up. Once their hands reached my mid-thigh I had had enough soo I raised my hands to the sky palms facing up and let out the loudest screech I could.

**On the Lacrosse Field**

Scott runs over to Stiles

“Is anyone missing?”&#157; Scott asked

“From where? The Field no.”&#157; Stiles said having no idea why he asked

Liam looks up at the bleachers and then looks every where. Scott notices and walks over to Liam.

“You okay?”&#157;

“My friends not watching anymore, she’s not up on the bleachers. Her bags there.”&#157; Liam said sounding a little panicked.

“Go look for her me and Stiles will too”&#157;

Liam ran and grabbed my bag and went in search for me. Scott ran over to Stiles.

“We need to go now.”&#157; Scott said fast.

“Where?”&#157; Stiles replied.

“Just come”&#157;

As Liam walks around he see me and yells out to Scott “Scott she’s over here.”&#157;

Scott and Stiles ran over to Liam, Scott sees the guy pushing him away from me.

“Do you know her name?”&#157; Scott asked.

“She said it was Madilyne.”&#157;

“Do you know her last name?” Stiles asked looking over my face.

“Hale, Madilyne Hale.”

Scott sighs looking at Stiles before saying to Liam “Stiles and I will take her home, Is that her bag?”&#157;

“Yeah here”&#157; He hands Stiles the bag.

Scott picked me up and carried me to Stiles’ car; Stiles opened the door for Scott to put me in the back seat. Once Scott put a seat belt around me he sat in the passenger seat while Stiles gets in the drivers.

“Call Derek?”&#157; Stiles askes

Scott grabbed his phone and dialled Derek’s number

Derek: Scott?

Scott: Derek we have Madilyne, she’s unconscious

Derek: And?

Scott: You heard the scream didn’t you?

Derek: Every supernatural creature in the world probably heard that scream

Scott: That was her

Derek: Tell Stiles to get her here really fast

They stayed on the phone all the way to the loft where Derek was standing outside. Once arriving Stiles grabbed my bag and walked over to Derek with it. Scott got me out the car, ”Go home Stiles, I’m going to stay here with Madilyne for a bit and I’ll call if I need you to come pick me up”&#157;. Stiles got back in his car driving away and Scott carried me upstairs to the main area of the loft with Derek in tow. Scott placed me on the couch and sat against the couch near me.

“Thank you for bringing her back here Scott.”

“This is her home; I had to bring her home”&#157;

“But you could have taken her to Lydia’s or Stiles’”

“Could have but didn’t. You never get on the bad side of a Hale or take a child from them”

Derek takes my hair out and puts the pins and hair tie on the coffee table before running his hand through my hair, “Never seen her pass out from a scream before but she must of wanted to be heard.”&#157; Derek said with concern laced in his voice.

Scott’s expression turned sad, “She didn’t want to be heard she needed to be heard. When Stiles and I got to her there was a boy with his hands on her legs and he was sitting between them.”&#157;

“She’s been through too much in her life already. She lost her family nine years ago. I became her family and I couldn’t protect her.”&#157;

“At school ill look out for her Derek. She will be safe with Stiles and I”&#157;

“Okay Scott. You can go now if you want, I can look after her now”

“No, I want to see and talk to her when she wakes. I need to meet the person I’ll be keeping an eye on.”

“Okay Scott”&#157;

A few hours later, Derek is in bed and I wake up. I look around to see my environment and spot someone sitting beside me. I reached out and tapped his head softly.

“Madilyne you’re awake.”&#157; He sounded like he was asleep.

“You must be Scott cause you’re not Liam or Stiles”

“Yeah”&#157; He says looking at me “You kind of look like Derek and Stiles slightly.”

I panic “You didn’t touch anything in my bag did you?”&#157;

“Your bag hasn’t been opened its over by the door.”

“Good”&#157;

My head starts to feel like its about to explode so I cover my ears and opened my mouth letting out a soundless scream. Scott automatically covered his pwn ears trying to limit that noise and Derek runs out grabbing my hands moving them away from my ears.

“Mads talk. Say why you’re screaming”&#157; Derek asked quietly

I whispered “Stiles”&#157;

“Maddie, What about stiles?”&#157; Scott asked.

“His souls fighting. Take me to him now” I said fast.

Derek nods grabbing his keys “We need to get her to him now.”&#157;

Scott grabbed my hand helping me up. “we need to get there fast”&#157; I said.

“We will calm down”&#157; Derek said.

“I won’t calm down”&#157; I closed my eyes and whispered “Mischief and Mayhem”&#157;

About 5 minutes later Derek pulls his car up the Stilinski driveway. I just out the car racing to the front door. Scott follows grabbing the hidden key opening the front door. We raced to Stiles room opening the door. I looked around noticing the Crime board before hearing Stiles mumble in his sleep. When I looked at him he was covered in sweat and was moving non-stop.

“Stiles calm down”&#157; Scott tried but failed.

“Let me try”&#157; I sat on the edge of Stiles’ bed “Where’s Mayhem?”&#157;

“Missing I cant find her”&#157; He said calming slightly

“Stiles, did you lose Mayhem?”&#157; I said rubbing his forehead.

“No she left when mum died. I keep looking”&#157; He becomes completely calm.

I move my hand to his cheek “You will find her okay. Scott, Madilyne and yourself. You will find her.”&#157; I kissed his forehead before walking out the room with Scott in tow.

“Who’s Mayhem?”&#157; Scott asked obviously confused.

I had left Stiles’ door open a bit and I pointed to the crime board, “Mayhem is his little sister.”&#157; Scott walks back in over to the crime board and I followed and continued talking “She went missing when their mother died. Mayhem is what their mom called her. Mayhem is presumed dead but no body has been found.”&#157;

“you know so much about it.”&#157; Scott said grabbing the photo of Stiles, his mom and sister looking at it. I shake my head walking down stairs and Scott follows saying “You’re her aren’t you? You’re his sister”

I put my finger to my lips “I’m Madilyne Hale, daughter of Derek. I trust you, Stiles and Lydia Completely and need to avoid Malia.”&#157;

Scott smiles “Okay Maddie”&#157; He leans in and whispers in my ear “Your secrets safe with me. And you’re a good liar.”&#157;

I smile “9 years of lying. I learnt tricks and I live with a werewolf.”&#157;

“How did Derek find you anyway?”&#157;

“Beacon of Death. While my mum was dying I ran away screaming.”&#157;

“He took you in, trained your abilities for 9 years. No wonder your screams can be loud.”

“I may have to train Lydia make her better with her Banshee-ness”&#157;

“Maybe.”&#157; He thought for a second before saying “How are you sure that Stiles’ soul is battling something. That’s not a normal banshee thing.”&#157;

“I’m his sister, I feel things sometimes.”&#157;

He nodded and said “Maybe Deaton can help.”&#157;

I looked him in his brown eyes “Yeah but we cant right now. Stiles is asleep so we cant move him. But ill still feel the panic in his system all night.”&#157;

“Then we will do it in the morning, say see you at six at the animal clinic. We’ll explain it to Deaton and then we will call Stiles.” I nodded in agreement “We should go before Noah gets home”&#157;

The next morning Scott and I were in the Animal Clinic with Deaton. I was sitting on the examination table.

“Hi, um what do I call you?”&#157; Deaton asked having seen me many times with Derek.

“Depends who is in the room?” I said.

“Right now?”&#157; He asked again

“Y/N will do but Madilyne when anyone else is in the room.”

“Ok Y/N. May I say you’re starting to look more like your brother?”

”I know I do. He’s actually the reason we are here”&#157; I replied.

“Y/N felt something last night”&#157; Scott said sounding slight worried.

“Y/N describe what you felt.”&#157; Deaton asked.

“I felt death but not physical or emotional. More like a soul is dying. His Soul. He’s fighting against it or at least trying to but it’s a losing battle”&#157;

“Scott call Stiles over here. Y/N and I will prepare.”&#157; Scott nods walking out of the clinic, once he was out of sight Deaton said “You’ll feel most of his pain, you always have. I don’t know if it will stop. You can help him, you actually need to help him we have no idea how him losing this battle could affect you. In a few days Scott will put you and himself into Stiles’ mind but before then he has to let you into his life as Madilyne.”

“I told him that me and Scott will help find me.”&#157;

“Smart, finding his sister has been important to him.”&#157;

Scott walks in with Stiles saying “Stiles you remember Madilyne.”&#157;

“She looks better conscious”&#157; He said cheekily.

“I always thought that” I said spinning around.

When I looked at Stiles I saw him smiling at me. “Madilyne can help with the search for your sister. New set of eyes”&#157; Scott said and Stiles just nodded.

“Stiles I’m going to give you a needle, it will hopefully limit the nightmares you’ve been having.”&#157; Deaton said and Stiles nodded again.

After the needle Stiles took Scott and I back to his house and into his room where his crime board was. “She left the hospital around 9pm the day my mom died. We found nothing when we searched the area.”&#157;

“How old would she be?”&#157; I asked

“15 years old”&#157; He replied.

“Did you ever check school records? See if anyone new turned up close after your sister left?”&#157; I asked.

“No”&#157; He replied grabbing his laptop and searched school records. After a few minutes he said “Nope no one new started”&#157;

“Could she have been kidnaped?”&#157;

“No signs of a struggle anywhere”&#157;

“How about here?”&#157; I point to the forest area on the map “Perfect place to hide. Was your sister afraid of anything?”&#157;

“Mom dying, scary movies that’s about it”

“Well maybe your mom’s death scared her”&#157;

“Mom wasn’t dead when she”&#157; Stiles went slight before whispering “Oh god”&#157;

“She could have gotten lost and couldn’t find your moms room again.”

Over the next four days Stiles and I got closer and we were still discussing where his sister could be. Deaton called telling us it was time for the next step. Stiles drove Scott and I to the animal clinic. We got out the car and walked into the examination room. We noticed the two chairs that were sitting there; I sat while Stiles looked around confused before sitting down beside me in the other chair. Scott stands between Stiles and I, Scott enabled his werewolf abilities and inserts two claws into Stiles’ and my necks.

***Scott’s P.O.V.***

I looked around the space Stiles’ mind had put me in. I noticed it was the night I was bitten but Stiles wasn’t there, nothing human was. I stood in the middle of the forest, surrounded by wolves but none attacked they just stood there. I thought for a moment before running to the road that join onto the forest. As I ran I felt every injury I had received after that day, none had taken physical form it was neurological. I ignored the feeling and run until I ended up at what looked like the door to Stiles’ bedroom.

***Y/N’S P.O.V.***

I saw my mom in her hospital bed. I was in my six year old body, Stiles was asleep in the chair near mom’s bed. I walked over to the sleeping Stiles, I shake him softly.

“Mischief?”&#157;

He doesn’t move so I walked out of the room and towards the bathroom. I followed what I did that night remembering it vividly. As I walked out the hospital doors I was placed in front of my old bedroom door, which was close to Stiles’ room. I walked to Stiles’ door where Scott was.

“Scott?”&#157; I said unsure of he was real

“Yeah I’m not just a fragment of you imagination.”&#157;

I grabbed the door handle opening it slowly. Stiles was standing at his crime board running his fingers around his crime board.

“Stiles you okay?”&#157; Scott asked walking towards Stiles.

“Scott I need to find her, I need to find my sister”&#157; Stiles said sounding panicked.

Scott looked back at me sad, I slowly walked over to Stiles grabbing one of his hands.

“I’m right here Mischief”&#157; I said quietly.

Stiles looked at me and whispers “Mayhem?”&#157;

Scott starts laughing “Mischief and Mayhem”&#157;

“Oh shut up Scott”&#157; Stiles and I said at the exact same time.

I let go of his hand but he moved one of his hands onto my cheek stroking it before saying “Dad will want to see you”&#157;

I smiled replying “We will talk about it once we are out of your head.”

And with that Scott and Stiles woke up while I was in a blank space visiting childhood memories of Stiles and I. I could still hear and feel everything around me in the living world. Noticing this Stiles jumped out of his seat and stood infront of me.

“Mayhem wake up”&#157; He was starting to get worried about me.

“Stiles give her a few minutes” Scott said trying to calm Stiles down.

“She’ll wake up in a bit. She isn’t like Lydia, she actually sensed your soul fighting and losing”&#157; Deaton said believing the truth was needed.

“Mischief, when’s mom going to come home?”&#157; I whispered.

Deaton nodded his head and whispered to Stiles “Play along”&#157;

Stiles knelt in front of me rubbing the tops of my hands with his thumbs “No one know, one day hopefully but if she doesn’t she’ll still stay with us”

“I’m scared. I need mommy”&#157;

“You’ll have me and dad”&#157;

“But I need **_MOMMY_** ”&#157; I screamed, mommy being in a banshee scream.

“Mayhem what does mom say?”&#157;

I stopped screaming “She says not to scream and yell”&#157; I felt a tear run down my cheek.

Stiles moves one of his hands from my hands and onto my cheek wiping the tear away, “Mayhem can you open your eyes for me. I wasn’t to see those Y/E/C eyes you have”&#157; I slowly opened my eyes to see a smiling Stiles “Hey Mayhem”&#157;

I moved one of my hands and run it over his cheek bone “Mischief looks like mommy”&#157; I said smiling.

“You look like mom too”

I smile wider, “and daddy. We have daddy’s investigating skills”&#157;

“Yeah we do”&#157; He moves so he can hug me and mumble into my hair “I found my little sister”&#157;

“Okay you guys have school go to school”&#157; Deaton said

As we walked to Stiles’ car we kept talking, “I have a big brother again and a good friend” I look at Stiles and Scott.

“This time I’m not losing you.”&#157;

“We won’t lose her Stiles”

&#157;“Derek made me start school where you go. He wanted me to see how you copied with my disappearance. He wanted me to see you. He even told me to trust you, Scott and Lydia completely and avoid whoever Malia is”&#157;

“So you won’t leave me again?”&#157; He asked.

“Not unless someone is dying. But I will live with Derek; he was my dad for those nine years.”&#157;

“That’s fine with me”

School was much different now I had my brother back, she sat with him and his group at lunch. I even gave him the book of letters. We had decided that after school we would see dad so were headed to the police station. Stiles grabbed my hand and walked us to the Shrieffs door. “Dad?”&#157; Stiles called out knocking before opening the door, “I have someone you should see”

Noah turned around to face the door, “Daddy”&#157; I ran in quickly.

“Little Mayhem?”&#157; He looked surprised.

“Hi daddy”&#157;

“Come here” He held his arms open. I walked over and sat on his lap “He found you”&#157;

“Actually dad, she screamed getting Scott’s attention and saved me”&#157; Stiles smiled.

“So she is also like your other friends”

&#157;“I’m a banshee, but also a Mischief saver”&#157;

We talked and caught up on our lives. We had planned that every Friday night Derek and I would go over to Stiles to have dinner with Stiles and my dad. Scott had also added me to the pack and we had pack meetings every Saturdays.

Weeks past, Liam was bitten by Scott when made him join the pack but he had grown to like it. The pack is at Lydia’s Lake House for a little get together. We are watching movies, I am not sitting alone, I am against someone’s chest. I am all cuddled up with him in the back of the room looking over at the rest of our friends. I had fell for this boy over the time I have spent with him. This boy also isn’t the boy I thought I would have loved a few weeks ago.


End file.
